Emotion
by Samsumg Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: Miku is the strongest voice in the market. She doesn't succumb to petty things like emotion. Things like "caring" and "love" aren't things she expected.


**Well… this is random. It's not very depressing at all, but it's the closest thing to depressing I've ever written.**

**I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Miku has worked very well with anyone Master has paired her with — Kaito, Meiko, Luka and many others. You name them, she's worked well with them.

With the exception of two. Two that Master didn't want anyone to meet. He said that they were too young, though all the others knew it was something deeper.

Miku was the pride and joy of Master, and though she got on well with the other Vocaloids, she lacked any real_ emotion_. They all did.

But Miku was getting better everyday, her voice conveying more and more_ supposed_ emotion.

Sure, she would laugh when singing happy songs and cry when singing sad songs. She would smile and squeal and be joyful when a fan praised her after a concert.

_But it was all in the programming._

The Vocaloids all thought themselves above emotions — emotions were_ weak_, were _distractions_.

They had the best voices. That's what was _important._

_That's all they needed._

But when Master finally introduced the other two, that slowly began to change.

Though even latecomers like Luka had heard of them, none of them knew anything about them prior to their release.

"Hi! I'm Kagamine Rin!"

"Hello! I'm Kagamine Len!"

"_We hope you will except us most graciously and teach us well!_"

All the other Vocaloids stared at their introductions. The conviction, the laughter and smiles, the bright eyes — _that emotion in them was real._

Miku didn't care. She asked herself, _why don't I care?_ But why should she care? Surely she didn't even have the capability for it.

However, when they ran to her, shouting "Neechan! Neechan!" she always had to stop herself from smiling.

_She didn't know why._

If they were late home, she would worry. If they got mad at each other, she would be upset. If someone threatened them, she would seethe. When they went off on their own tour, she would eagerly await their return.

One day, Len came up to her and said, "Neechan! How come you never smile? Are you unhappy?"

She had replied stoically, "I'm not happy. I'm not sad. I'm not anything." When Len had asked why, she said, "I don't feel emotion._ I don't feel anything."_

They had stayed silent for a long while. Len broke the silence with an unexpected question.

"_What do you feel about me and Rin?_"

Miku thought for a minute. She thought for two, three, four, five, fifteen minutes before answering.

"_Nothing_," she lied.

More silence. "I see," he said with obvious repressed anger, "what a waste of potential." He then ran off.

She stared after him, feeling sad and confused. Why was she feeling _anything_, anyway?

She eventually stopped seeing them around. She grew upset. Why had they left her?

A little voice in her head replied, _why hadn't you ever been there for them_?

She ran to her Master, demanding where they had gone. She was going to make this_ right_, though she didn't know _why_.

"They didn't want to sing anymore. They lost resolve… I don't know if letting them have emotion was worth it."

When the hot tears ran down her face, she realised why she cared.

_Emotion_.

She grabbed the front of Master's shirt and shook him.

"Where have they gone? Bring them back! I want to hear them again… _I want to hear them sing!_"

Master had stared down at her, surprised. His pride and joy, strongest voice, most well behaved… had succumbed to _emotion_, of all things.

Miku began wailing, "Bring them back! It's my fault, my fault! I need to fix this," before landing in a muddled heap and whimpering, "_It's my fault… It's my fault… It's my fault they're gone… It's my fault…_"

Master didn't care. Where else had they leaned lack of emotion? He simply said, "Pick yourself up. You can't let this affect your singing. That's what important. _Don't forget that_."

Miku didn't know that the Kagamines were still in the computer and had heard everything.

She locked herself up in a cupboard, crying. She'd lost herself, her Master's words ringing in her head.

"_I don't know if letting them have emotion was worth it_."

Is this why he had discouraged it? Because emotion hurt? Why, surely, if had to be. She was sure emotion wasn't worth this pain. If she didn't have any, she wouldn't _care_, she wouldn't _hurt_.

_The two Vocaloids… they had broken her_.

Master had eventually brought them back. He had tried everything to "_fix_" Miku, but nothing worked. If he deleted her, he would lose profits he could never recover from.

When she first saw them again, she began crying. She ran to them, and slapped them both.

"You can't just break me and_ leave_," she sobbed, before pulling them into a hug. "You have to _stay_ and take care of broken people."

They laughed and promised they'd stay. For the first time, Miku smiled._ A true smile_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the ending. Best I could come up with. I'd appreciate a review, though I won't expect any for this. xD**

**-Aisusoudo**


End file.
